Jim Roscoe
was a young Tipharean who became Desty Nova's assistant after the latter returned to Tiphares. He was one of the deviants of Tipharean society, much like Nova and Daisuke Ido. Appearance Jim is a slim young man with short, fair hair who wore a long sleeved light coloured jacket over a white shirt and dark pants and shoes. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts him as having white hair and wearing a light brown jacket."Calendar of GLO" Personality After Desty Nova publicly revealed the existence of the brain bio-chips, Jim was shaken to the core and brutally killed Nova to find out for himself. This experience with death gave him a detached view of it, and the ruthless and calculating aspects of his personality were brought out. Relationships Jim was a protege of Nova who recognised his potential and took him into his confidence, allowing him to participate in Alita's reconstruction. However Nova did not anticipate how Jim would react to his revelation of the brain bio-chips, resulting in his death. From their interactions, Jim and his C.C.M. Casey did not appear to have been close. The latter readily pinned Jim's foot to the ground with a thrown knife and was about to cut off his toes before Jim escaped. After Sachumodo appeared, Casey had one of his men target Jim in an attempt to stop it. Abilities History It is implied that Jim was created by the G.E.N.E. Project. Apart from Casey he had no other known family. Plot Jim had become Nova's protegé and assisted with Alita's reconstruction. He seemed to have a bright future with Nova until the scientist brought down Tipharean society by publicly revealing the truth about the brain bio-chips. This lead Jim to kill Nova to see if he was telling the truth, beginning his spiral into despair over the state of the world. Jim assumed the leadership of a band of children and young adults who still retained their brains when Tiphares erupted into chaos and civil war. He led a break in into the Medical Inspection Bureau Core in order to permanently shut the M.I.B. down, where he was confronted by his C.C.M., Casey, who was attempting the same thing in order to achieve the opposite result, bring the M.I.B. back online but with revised programming. Despite the deaths of his followers Jim was able to escape Casey's clutches and enter the core. Here he saw firsthand the instruments that were used to create the Tiphareans, such as the Mother Machine, DNA organ, and DNA data bank. The truths about Tiphares began to weigh heavily on Jim, reaching their breaking point when he discovered that he was created by the G.E.N.E. Project. He then unleased his giant robot, Sachumodo, which had a brain bio-chip that contained his memories, as a tool of vengeance to destroy Tiphares. Soon after it appeared Jim was shot through the throat with an arrow by one of Casey's men and fell to his death. Despite his physical death, Sachumodo carried Jim's body around for a while, using it as a puppet. When confronted by Nova II, Sachumodo dissolved Jim's body at the molecular level to prevent him from being resurrected. References Category:Tiphareans Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Males Category:Desty Nova's staff